This Could Mean Danger!
by GinaMcknight
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Granger, and how she affected Percy Weasley's life.
1. Chapter 1

This could Mean Danger Chapter 1

Twelve-year-old Hermione Granger sat in the library. The two books Professor Sprout had told her Herbology class to use were sitting on the table in front of her. One of the books was very small and thin, with cartoon-like drawings that danced. The second book was quite thick, with small print and scientific diagrams. While paging through some of sections of the thin book, Hermione found a reference to another title. Wanting more information for her essay, she went to find it.

The book in question was sitting on a high shelf. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to try and pull it down. Just as her fingers brushed the spine of the tome, another hand came out of no where, reached out, and grabbed it. Startled, she lost her balance and fell backwards and into the lap of the person.

"Hermione!" Percy Weasley sounded very irritated from underneath Hermione.

"Sorry Percy. I didn't mean to," she scrambled off of his lap and picked up the book that had tumbled down to land a few feet away. Percy stood to face her, and there was a stand off. Hermione got the mental image of two cowboys, and fought the urge to giggle.

"Now, Hermione," Percy began, dusting himself off, "Why do you require that book? It was assigned to my sixth year potions class. Surely, you are not taking sixth year potions. Although you probably could handle it," That last comment was more to himself than to her, but she couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"It's for a bit of background reading for an essay about muggle and wizard plants, for Herbology," She refused to relinquish her hold on the book. He took a step forward.

"I remember that essay. The book you are holding does have wonderful information about the topic, but it is rather complicated and hard to find what you want, and there's much more information covered in it than just your topic. Don't you already have the two reference books that Professor Sprout gave you?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Those books have more than enough information. Especially if you read the sidebars by the editor. Most of my classmates only read the smaller of the two, and missed vital information about Deadly Nightshade. Did you know that it is a greater toxin to wizards than it is to muggles?"

"Yes," Hermione was astounded and vaguely pleased. A sixth year was having an intelligent conversation about school work with her, a small, know-it-all second year.

"I really do need the book, Hermione. If you would like to take a look at it when I am finished, I will gladly let you," She thought for a moment.

"Alright, Percy. Here it is," She handed him the book.

"Thank you. Have a good evening, Hermione," Percy pushed up his glasses higher on his nose and walked away. But Hermione saw a small smile on his face.

_Edits made on July 13th, 2012_


	2. Chapter 2

This Could Mean Danger Chapter 2

Hermione and Percy frequently sat at the same table in the back of the library, studying quietly. As the first term came to a close, the two could be found almost every day, studying for winter exams. They didn't usually talk, being completely absorbed in their own work.

One Tuesday in late November, Hermione happened to glance over at Percy's work. He was studying Polyjuice Potion for an essay for Potions. Having heard of the potion while doing some extra reading, but not knowing much about it, she wanted to know more.

"Percy," she began, hoping she wasn't being distracting, "With Polyjuice Potion, could one transform into, say, a bunny or a toad?"

"What?" he startled, unaccustomed to questions to being posed, "Oh, No. Polyjuice Potion can only be used for completely human transformations. If you tried to transform into a bunny, you might be stuck with long ears and a fluffy tail permanently,"

"How long does it take to brew?" Knowing now that he would answer her questions willingly, she was getting eager for information.

"About four weeks, and one of the stages has to be done during the full moon,"

"Is it illegal to use in some places?" She barged on.

"Countries in eastern Europe and a few Providences in Canada have banned it because there was an excess of criminals impersonating other people in order to appear innocent in their crimes. It's not illegal to brew, sell, or buy Polyjuice, but it is illegal to portray someone without their consent."

"Wow," Hermione tried to absorb this information.

"Any more questions?"

"Well, not at the moment, but maybe later," She realized a split second later that he was teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at him. They both burst out laughing.

"If you'd like to know more, there is a book you could read. As a prefect, I get access to almost every book in the library," He got up, walked into the restricted section, and came back with an old, dusty looking book.

"Now Hermione, this book contains potion recipes, spells, and descriptions of dark magic. It's quite graphic. Can you handle it?" The look she gave him was so disparaging that he laughed out loud, "Thought so. Here you are," He handed her the book. She eagerly took and and opened it to the index, searching.

"Thank you Percy," she found the page and began reading. Percy stood up all of a sudden, smoothing his curly red hair and straightening his robes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Hermione, I need to speak to someone," Hermione followed his line of vision to a curly haired Ravenclaw girl with a prefect's badge. She was standing a few feet away, watching him.

"Of course. Go have fun, Percy," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. He made a face at her, but it was hard to hide his smile or his pink tipped ears.

"I plan on it,"

_Edits made on July 13th, 2012_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! New chapter is up! I like writing in vignette type chapters, and i think that it's helping to set up the story. Once Hermione and Percy get a bit older, then the chapters will become longer and more connected._

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up on Christmas Eve morning with a huge headache. Her temples were throbbing painfully. Rolling out of bed, she fumbled through her trunk to find her bottle of pain potion. Her headaches were becoming more frequent now, though she supposed that it was just a result of how busy the last few weeks before break had been. All of the teachers had tried to get the sections they had been working on wrapped up, and a fair amount of quizzes had been given, which she had studied dutifully for, sometimes late into the night.

Hermione took a sip of the sunny yellow potion, and instantly felt better. She slipped the bottle back into her trunk. It was late morning, too late for breakfast. The December sun was already above the tall Scottish hills. She decided to get a bit of studying done before lunch, and headed for the library.

"Hello Percy," Sitting, she smiled at him. He looked up, a rare smile on his face.

"Oh, Hermione, you are just the person I wanted to see," He fumbled around in his bag.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see," Percy pulled a package the size of two fists up from his book bag, "I got a friend of mine something for Christmas. I thought it would be good to get your approval, since you are of the female mind and more knowledgeable than I am. What do you think?" Percy opened the box. Inside it sat a small, shiny figurine of a beautiful electric blue dragon. Looking closer, she saw the tiny reptile swish its tail back and forth before sitting, watching them.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" The dragon blinked at her.

"You think?" Percy's smile grew wider.

"Yes! Who's it for?" The boy's ears turned red.

"Well, if you must know, it's for Penelope Clearwater." Percy puffed out his chest with a little bit of pride. But behind the smug facade, there was boy, almost bouncing with nervousness and excitement.

"Isn't she the Ravenclaw prefect?"

"Yes she is. She's a good friend of mine." With the way that his cheeks were warming to the shade of his hair, Hermione suspected that there was a bit more going on. She said nothing however.

"I'm sure she'll like it. Its a lovely gift." His sigh of relief was more than enough for her.

"Thank you for your advice. Would you like to walk to the great hall for lunch with me?"

"Of course,"

Christmas morning greeted Hermione. She heard the shouts of the Weasleys and Harry.. Grabbing her dressing gown, she hurried downstairs.

"Hermione! About time!" Harry ran over, grabbing her in a quick hug. "Happy Christmas!"

"And you as well Harry!" She laughed. Fred and George came over.

"Hermione! There you are!-" Fred reached her first.

"-Thought you were going to sleep through Christmas!" George was not far behind him. They scooped her up into a hug as well.

"Aughh!" She shrieked. She had accepted the hug willingly, but just as she thought they were going to let go, she was lifted and carried to the armchair closest to the tall evergreen tree that was covered in candles and ornaments.

"Hullo Hermione. Happy Christmas," Ron was sitting on an armchair next to her. He handed her a lumpy package, "From my mum,"

Hermione opened the package. Inside was a dark purple sweater. There was not a letter on the front like usual. The edges were lacy. It was very unusual looking for a Weasley sweater.

"Wow! It's beautiful! I'm going to go and put it on right now!" Hermione dashed upstairs. Throwing on a pair of jeans, she slipped the sweater over her head. To her surprise, when she pulled it on, it adjusted itself slightly to fit her body. As she was braiding her hair, Ginny came up barreling up the stairs and into her room, wearing her own sweater in a rather vivid shade of green.

"Oh you got one as well! Mum's been experimenting with self-fitting charms. She's only gotten really good at female charms though. Come on then! You've got more presents to open!" Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her back down the stairs and into the common room.

"Hermione, I've got something for you," Harry shyly handed her a small box. Inside, crudely wrapped in bubble wrap, was a bottle of ink. As Hermione held it up the light, it shimmered from gold to red and back again.

"It's wonderful, thank you Harry!" and so the morning went on. The Christmas feast in the great hall was spectacular. There was every kind of meat, side, vegetable, and dessert imaginable. But it wasn't the meal that was Hermione's favorite part. It was the evening, when they were all relaxing by the fire, too full to do anything but sit in contentment. Percy came over to Hermione with a package.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," He presented her with a box the size of one fist, carefully wrapped with pristine red paper. She opened it carefully.

Inside sat a miniature copy of the blue dragon that Percy had given Hermione. It was moving around on its pedestal. Instead of electric blue, it was a very beautiful shade of shimmering violet.

"Wow Percy. This is wonderful!" She accepted the dragon and began examining it from every angle.

"Well, I knew how much you admired the other one. I had bought this one when I bought the one for Penny; there was a sale. Thought you'd like it. It's really not-" His speech was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" After a moment, she realized who it was that she was hugging. Immediately she released her hold on Percy's neck.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"S'alright," He said, and went to sit back down. Thankfully, none of the other Weasleys noticed the particular red hue that graced both of their faces.

_-Thanks to all who've added me to their story alerts! Shoutouts to all my reviewers!_

_Love, Gina_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I love national holidays. They make life more fun. I spent a nice day studying for finals and shopping (instead of studying). Here's the fourth installment. By the way, special shout out to Wolfgirl517 for putting me on story and author alert, and making this story and me a favorite. While I found this a bit creepy, I am flattered. _

Chapter 4

February 1st was the day Hermione finally got to leave the hospital wing. She felt terrible for messing up so royally. How could she not have known the hair was cat's hair? Walking out of the hospital wing and heading up to the common rooms with her school books, she tried to avoid all the curious stares.

"Hello dear!" The Fat Lady greeted her, letting her pass without a password. Obviously the portraits had been informed of her "accident."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry ran over. Harry embraced her in a warm hug. Ron stood off to the side.

"It's good to be back," Hermione began to go up to her dormitory; "I'm going to go and change, and then speak to the professors. I've missed so much work!"

"Hermione, you've been studying nonstop in the hospital wing, and you're more than caught up," Ron protested. But she kept on walking, oblivious.

Hermione walked up to the history of magic classroom, intending to have a discussion with Professor Binns about the goblin revolts. She opened the door, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Percy sat next to Penelope on top of a desk, kissing intensely. She was about to leave, hoping they hadn't noticed her, when Penelope, who was facing the door, opened her eyes and gasped and the sight of her.

"Oh!" Percy pulled away. Penelope was staring wide eyed and slightly dazed at Hermione.

"What? Is something-" He turned his head to see was Penelope was looking at, "Hermione. We were...um..." His hair was rumpled a bit, and both of their lips were pink and slightly swollen.

"I'll be going now. Sorry for interrupting," Hermione was mortified. She couldn't believe it. She had walked in on the two of them snogging. She decided to forgo trying to speak with teachers, and headed down to lunch.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Percy came over to her chair where she was studying by the fire in the common room.

"Sure..." She said uncertainly.

"About today in the classroom,"

"Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, and I wanted to talk to Professor Binns, and-"

"Hermione, I'm not angry with you,"

"Then why-"

"I was just going to ask if you would keep that little...altercation to yourself. My brothers would tear the mickey out of me if they found out. Penelope and I have begun going together. We're trying to keep it a secret. But Ginny found us in the Charms classroom about a week ago. And then you. She's promised to keep it a secret. I hope you will as well,"

"Of course I will. I'm happy for you and Penelope. Did she like the dragon?"

"Yes, she did. Thank you for you advice in the library. I have almost no knowledge about anything to do with females,"

"I was glad to be of assistance,"

"I have another question for you. Why have you been in the hospital wing for the past month? People thought you'd been petrified, but Harry and Ron brought you school books,"

"Well...I, uh...It's a long story,"

"I'd be delighted to hear it," Percy sat down in the chair next to hers. She sighed

"You can't tell a soul,"

"I would never betray a confidence," He said seriously.

"It all started when you told me about the Polyjuice potion..."

"Hermione, while I can't believe that you abused the knowledge I trusted to you, I am astounded that you managed to successfully brew Polyjuice potion. That's an NEWT level potion,"

"It was rather challenging, but since most of the steps involved adding an ingredient and letting it sit for a time, I worked it out."

"You slivered the boomslang skin and shredded the knotgrass, and added them to the potion at the stroke of midnight on the full moon?"

"Yes,"

"Wow..." Percy sat back, processing.

"Percy, do you think that you could get another book for me from the restricted section? I want to do a bit of light reading on the Goblin Rebellion of 381 AD,"

"Oh, I did like reading about that rebellion. So fascinating. I found the use of torture in that rebellion to be rather barbaric, but the technological advances were far beyond their time,"

"Yes! And the way it began? Those poor muggles-,"

"Hermione! I need your help with a Transfiguration essay," Ron called from across the room, where he and Harry sat.

"Oh, I'd better go. Thank you for speaking to me Percy. It's nice to have intelligent conversations once and a while," She rolled her eyes.

"I'll have intelligent conversations with you whenever you'd like Hermione. Thank you for not telling about the, uh...you know,"

"You're welcome," Hermione got up. Percy stayed where he was. That little witch was going to outsmart everyone in their school someday. He just knew it.

_If you think Percy was a little out of character, remember that he is a sixteen year old boy. Boys love adventure and Percy is naturally very curious and ambitious._

_Love and Bacon! –Gina_

_(Edits Made 2.1.12)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Did you know that Voldemort translates (roughly) to "Very much death" because "Valde" means "very much" and "mort" is "mortem" which means "death." Random Latin lesson for y'all.

Chapter 5

Hermione was in the library. She'd had a brainstorm about the monster that had been attacking all the students. She grabbed a book and sat down at the table where she usually sat with Percy to do homework.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is there mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

Of course! It all made sense now! The snake was the one doing all the petrifying. But how was it getting around? There must have been something…Harry had heard the snake in the walls…there was water all over the floor…that could only mean…the pipes!

Carelessly and uncharacteristically, she tore the page out of the book and scribbled down "Pipes" on the page.

"Hermione? Are you coming to the match?" She looked up. Penelope stood a few feet away. Over the past few months, Penelope and Hermione had become friends. Sometimes Penelope joined Percy and Hermione at the table. The girl's love of study was exciting, and once or twice, the group had had to be told to quiet down.

"Oh, Penelope, we have to warn everyone. I found out what has been attacking the students. It's a basilisk," Penelope's eyes went wide as Hermione explained what she had deduced.

"Oh my goth! That'th horrible!" Penelope had a slight speech impediment that prevented her from saying the letter "S." Percy found it endearing.

"We can't look at it in the eyes, because that's how it petrifies. We'll have to be careful,"

"I have a mirror. Would it help anything?" Penelope pulled out a small hand mirror from her bag.

"That's perfect! Come on, we have to hurry," Penelope angled the mirror out of the door to the library.

"We're clear," they hurried along. Hermione took the mirror for the next corner.

"Hermione, what do we tell the teacherth?" Hermione and Penelope were watching the mirror, trying to get a clear view down the corridor.

"I don't-" A great big pair of yellow eyes. The two fell. Hermione's last thought was of the book that she'd torn the page out of. She felt bad about it. Then everything froze, and there was nothing.

Hermione's mind was frozen. Before, her brain could have been considered as water, thoughts swimming through it like little fish. Now it was frozen, the fish suspended in ice. Her body was not cold, but simply still. In her very subconscious, she was still thinking about that library book with the page torn out. That was all she could think about. It was driving her subconscious crazy.

Percy was distraught. First, his girlfriend and one of his very close friends were petrified, and now lay side by side in the hospital wing. Now he found out that his sister had been being possessed by Voldemort for most of the school year. Ginny was probably sleeping right now. Thank goodness for Harry and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I have to administer the Mandrake juice. You can choose to stay, but when they wake up it may be a fairly distressing process," Madam Pomfrey had a tray with several syringes of a greenish liquid.

"I'd like to stay, if that's alright. These are my friends," Percy sat between the two beds, holding Penelope's hand.

"Alright. Stand up. You might as well be useful while you're here," Madam Pomfrey took a syringe and carefully injected Mrs. Norris' neck. "When they begin waking up, the first stage is usually a seizure, because the blood rushes through the body at a very fast rate. I'd like you to help me restrain them so they don't fall. I'll tie down Mrs. Norris to keep her safe. I'd like to get this done quickly," Mrs. Norris began to shiver. Madam Pomfrey held down Mrs. Norris' limbs carefully. After several long moments, the cat lay still.

"Mr. Creevey next, I think," Madam Pomfrey injected Colin with the juice.

"I'll help him. How long does the seizure last?" Percy stepped over to the bed where the young Gryffindor lay.

"About a minute. The long they've been petrified, the longer it will take," Colin began to shake. Percy carefully pinned down his arms, climbed up on the bed, using his legs to pin the boy's lower extremities down. Who said Percy wasn't strong? He enjoyed quidditch, but chose not to play on the house team because it would interfere with his studies.

The young boy shuddered after several long moments of uncontrollable muscle movements, and then began breathing.

"Madam Pomfrey? What happens next?" Percy climbed down off of the bed and

"He will be unconscious for the next several minutes. Come over here and restrain Mr. Finch-Fletchley, please," Madam Pomfrey had several fans blowing around Nearly Headless Nick, to ensure his seizure did not carry him away.

"Of course," Percy went over to the bed of the curly haired Hufflepuff. He finished seizing after a slightly shorter time than Colin. Percy watched to make sure he did begin breathing. When he did, Percy climbed down.

"Last two. Please help Miss Granger. You are doing very well. I thank you for staying," Percy carefully climbed up and held down Hermione's limbs. The girl began to shake. Percy was very careful not to hurt her. Her seizure lasted for a much shorter time than Justin's. She began to take shuddering breaths. From over on the other side of the room, they heard a meow.

"Mrs. Norris, silly cat," Madam Pomfrey injected her again, and the cat began to struggle to escape her bonds.

"Where am I?" Colin asked weakly.

"Hello dear. You are in the hospital wing. I need to give you a shot. Please hold very still," The boy obeyed, and she carefully injected his arm.

Sir Nicholas was floating around, changing back into his customary shade of pearly white. Justin was injected with the second dose, and began to try and move.

"I would not do that, Mister Finch-Fletchley, unless you want to snap your fingers off," Madam Pomfrey said, while giving Penelope her dose.

"Ith the thnake gone?" Penelope said, looking all around curiously.

"Hello, Miss Clearwater. What are you doing?" Penelope was attempting to reach her hand out and grab the glass of water sitting on the nightstand.

"Here you are Penny. Drink slowly." He held the cup up and she sipped the water.

"How do you feel, Hermione?" He asked. The girl was beginning to look around, figuring out what happened.

"Like I need to return a book to the library," They both laughed. She explained what had been on her conscience for the past month and a half.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, if you don't mind, I must give you one more dose of the Mandrake Juice, and then you will take a few nutrient potions and other things, as you haven't eaten anything and we want you to be healthy. Mrs. Norris, you first,"

"Did they catch the bathilithk? Who wath the heir of thlytherin?" Penelope tried not to wince as Madam Pomfrey injected her in the arm.

"Well, it was Ginny who was doing all of the writing, but her diary was controlling her," Percy tried to explain the events that happened since the two girls' petrification.

"Wow. Harry killed a basilisk? And Tom Riddle is Voldemort?"

"Yes. I'm still trying to work it all out."

"Students, you are free to leave the hospital wing. However, you are to come straight back here if any part of you still feels petrified or if you experience severe headaches, vomiting, or an inability to defecate,"

"What does defecate mean?" Colin whispered to Justin. Justin whispered in his ear, and Colin cringed.

"May I escort you to dinner ladies?" Percy offered to Penelope and Hermione. Laughing, they exited the Hospital Wing. Percy was proud. It wasn't everyday you got to waltz into the great hall with two beautiful ladies, one on each arm.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Thanks to all of my reviewers and story-alerters and favorite-ers. It means a lot! Anyway...Here ya go._

This Could Mean Danger Chapter Six

"Mum, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Hermione hugged her mother good-bye. Mrs. Granger had to join Dr. Granger in Romania at a medical conference. Her plane was leaving late that afternoon. She had gotten her daughter a small room at the Leaky Cauldron, where she would stay until school started. The two women had gone into muggle London, as well as Diagon Alley, and done a great deal of shopping together that morning.

"Are you sure you have everything, Mia?" Helena Granger was a wonderful woman. She worked as a dental hygienist at her husband's Dentistry. After slipping her daughter several more pounds for personal purchases (For those girly things you might need to buy, she said), she hugged her daughter one last time.

"Mum, don't call me Mia. I don't even let my friends call me that," Hermione wrinkled her nose up at her mother.

"Fine, _Minnie_," Helena teased, "I love you,"

"Good bye, Mum," Helena left the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side. Hermione looked around the pub. Her things were up in her room, and she wore the key on a small chain around her neck. She decided to explore Diagon Alley a bit.

"Hermione!" Ron called from Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was holding a small pair of gloves.

"Hello Ron," She ran over to him, intending to hug him. He took a step backwards, and they both stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Hermione, I have to buy these, and then do my school shopping. How about I meet you at Fortescue's in half an hour?" Ron suggested, after a bit.

"Alright. I'll meet you there," She left the shop, and decided to wander around Amanuensis Quill Shop for a while.

"Hermione?" She looked up from the Snowy Owl feather quill she was admiring. Percy stood a few feet away, looking at a Golden Eagle feather quill.

"Percy!" She ran forward. Unlike Ron, Percy willingly accepted her hug.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

"Fairly well. Guess what? I've been made Head Boy!" he proudly puffed up his chest, displaying the badge of honor.

"That's fantastic!" Another hug, also willingly accepted.

"Yes, I suppose it is," He sighed, "Ron and the twins don't seem to think so,"

"It's just jealousy," She smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry. How's Ginny?" Percy's expression softened.

"She's very quiet. Egypt seemed to help though. She got a bit of tan-"

"A Weasley got a tan?"

"Yes. Shocking," He smiled, "She's doing better now. Smiles and talks more and all,"

"That's great! Oh, gosh. I have to go and meet Ron for ice cream soon. I'll see you later?"

"Yes. We're staying in the Leaky Cauldron. A bit of a treat with the leftover Galleons from the draw. You heard about that, right?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. What do you think of this quill?" He held of the golden brown quill. It was quite handsome, very regal.

"It's very nice. Oh dear. I have to meet Ron at Fortesque's. I'll see you later Percy!"

"Good bye, Hermione. I'll try to find you after dinner tonight. I have some things I'd like your opinion on," Hermione left the shop with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

After a comfortable meal in the tavern of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione settled into a chair by the fire and began to read. Percy entered the room, looked around a bit, and then spotted her.

"There you are," Percy sunk down into the chair beside hers.

"Here I am,"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing really well. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you about Egypt," his eyes were lit with excitement, "Wizards everywhere. We all got special outfits, and things. I got some books on ancient runes and hieroglyphics. They are very similar, you know."

"I know. Runes were originally hieroglyphics, then they were slightly modified, and given magical properties,"

"Yes, fascinating, isn't it?" He didn't wait for answer before continuing, "The pyramids were incredible! So many magical enchantments and charms and curses," His huge grin faded slightly, "Even if Ron and the twins did try to shut me into one,"

"Yeah, he told me about that. It's sounded amusing," Her eyes widened, "I mean, at the time, it must have been scary, being trapped in a pyramid. I would have been terrified. But-," She was speaking very fast, as if she'd offended him.

"Hermione, it's alright. Mum chewed them out really good after that. Charlie thought it was funny, but than again, he works with dragons,"

"I've never met Charlie. He lives in Romania, correct?"

"Yes. Bill lives in Egypt, Charlie in Romania. Wonder where I'll end up…" He pondered aloud.

"Somewhere wonderful, I'm sure,"

"I've always wanted to work for the Ministry, like Dad," He puffed out his chest just a bit. Hermione hid a smile, "Hopefully one day, I'll be the Minister of Magic,"

"Oh, if anyone will, it's you Percy. You're the smartest person I know, and you're so dedicated to your studies," She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Thank you, Hermione. But I don't think everyone sees me like you," He sighed, "I don't think Ron likes me. Or Fred. Or George. They think I'm a git. They've stolen my Head Boy badge and made it read "Pinhead," at least three times since the letters arrived. I still don't know where it is right now. It's been missing since about four o'clock this afternoon," He looked so defeated that she took pity on him.

"Ron has it in your room, in his trunk, wrapped in a scarf. They've charmed it to read 'Big Head Boy' I'd suggest fixing that," she laid a hand on his arm. He looked up into her eyes, "Try to tone it down a bit. I know that you love authority, and being in charge, but sometimes you just are a little…overbearing,"

"Well-" Percy tried to interject. She stopped him.

"I mean, I don't mind. I like following rules and having order other intelligent things like that. That's what Penny prefers, too. But Ron and the Twins and most of the other kids, don't like it. So maybe be a little looser around them?" He frowned, and then sighed.

"I know I'm overbearing," he hung his head in shame, "I'd make excuses, but there are none. Just my own stupidity," she smacked his arm, "Ow!"

"You are not stupid," She looked too serious. He managed a smile at her. She put down her book and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I've read this three times already. Let's play Wizarding Chess. There's a move that I've been dying to try out. It's called the King's Kross,"

"I've heard of that. Never tried it though,"

"Come on," She grinned, pulling him over to the set sitting on a table for guests to use, "I'll be the white ones,"

(Again, line break…)

Percy stepped over to Ron's trunk, opened it, and then quickly found his badge. He flicked his wand, (Finite, he thought) and the golden words once again formed 'Head Boy.'

Climbing into bed, he thought of his chess game with Hermione. She had almost beaten him with the King's Kross, but he had, in a stroke of luck, seen an opening and gotten the king. Wrinkling her nose, she had flopped back onto her chair, hair flying into her face, obscuring her eyes. For a moment he thought she was going to have a fit, like Ginny or Ron might have. But then she flipped her hair away, and she was grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all. I'm doing well, thanks. Loving the reviews and all of the story alerts and feedback I've been getting. Here's chapter 8. I don't know how long this story is going to be. At least 20 chapters, maybe more. This chapter is kinda short. There will be more soon._

_Here's a thought for y'all. My next story is probably going to be an NCIS one about Jimmy Palmer, or maybe a Glee one about Artie. I love both of those characters so much. All of you non-NCIS/Glee fans…sorry…but I love that show so much! I'll have more Harry Potter stories at some point. I just like to finish what I start._

"Something wicked this way comes!" The choir finished with a flourish, and than headed back to their seats amidst the applause. Percy smiled as one small second year lost control of her bullfrog, and it hopped down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Percy," Hermione murmured from her seat across from him.

"Yeah," he murmured back, trying to pay attention to Dumbledore.

"I don't feel well," she whispered.

"Drink some water," He said softly. She sipped her goblet of water, and then rested her head on her hands.

"And now, we feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed, waving his hands exuberantly. Hermione looked rather green.

"Hermione, pass the potatoes," Harry said. Hermione paled, and then lifted the bowl with shaking hands and passed it to Harry. He took it. She then swung her feet out of the bench. Thankfully, the group was sitting near the doors. She bolted.

"'Mione?" Ron tried to swallow his food.

"I'll go," Percy got up, and headed in the direction Hermione had been going.

He found her just outside the great hall, vomiting into a planter. Upon instinct, he pulled her hair away from her face, remembering the time when Ginny had gotten the flu at the age of 9.

"Oh God," She managed to choke out.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Percy asked, handing her his handkerchief to wipe her mouth off.

"Side effect," she took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings.

"Of?" he pushed. She shrugged vaguely.

"Nothing really. It's a one time thing. Won't happen again,"

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" he realized he was still holding her hair in his hand. He let go, and it fell around her face.

"No. I'll take one of those tooth-flossing string mints you have, though,"

"Yeah. How'd you know I had these?" He handed one to her. She popped it into her mouth.

"Saw you take one before you met Penny," She managed a smirk.

"Hmpf," He ruffled her hair. "Come on. You up to some of those potatoes?"

"Definitely," She grabbed his hand off her head, and pulled him back into the Great Hall.

_Happy almost-Easter to all the Christians out there. Happy Saturday to everyone else!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Two in one night! Wow!_

_For those of you dutifully following this story, yet thinking, "Where is she going with all of these weird one-shots?" PM me for an explanation. For those of you who wish to remain surprised, do nothing. _

_Again, thanks to all who are awesome and are following this story, and thanks for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far._

This Could Mean Danger Chapter 9

November rolled around, and Hermione was busier then ever. Her days were filled, literally, with class work. Her evenings were even more filled doing all of her homework, plus trying to convince Harry and Ron that they should work, too. First trimester exams were just around the corner, after all. She felt like she had aged a million years. In truth, with all of the extra hours that she had gone back, she was only about a week older than she would have been otherwise.

"Hermione," a voice interrupted her nap. A gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, wake up," She reluctantly opened her eyes. Percy sat next to her.

"Oh bother," She murmured. She had dozed off while working on a Potions essay.

"You fell asleep," Percy grinned.

"Yes, I did. What time is it?" She began to gather her papers and ink wells and quills.

"About seven forty-five,"

"I've missed dinner," She mournfully sighed. He chuckled.

"Come on," He said, walking towards the door out of the common room. She stood.

"Where are we going? Hogwarts food disappears after seven pm. There won't even be dessert," She followed him through the passage hole, and he helped her down.

"Did I say we were going to the Great Hall?" His long legs made it hard to keep up with. She half skipped along the corridor after him, and down several flights of stairs.

"Percy, I have to be back in the common room by eight pm. That's in ten minutes," She persisted. He stopped abruptly, causing her to bang into him from behind. "What is going on?" He began to tickle a small picture of a pear in the middle of a portrait of fruit.

"We have arrived in an underground portion of the castle. In the corridor to your right, you will find a painting of the Fat Friar Pre-mortem. If you ask him politely to enter, he will let you into the Hufflepuff common room. To your right, you will find the potions classroom, and even farther down, the Slytherin common room," Percy assumed a rather pompous, yet annoyingly accurate American accent. The painting began to slide up into the ceiling, revealing a door.

"And, right in front of me, you will see the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchen, where all meals are created. Ah, and there, you will see the pantry, where food is stored for hungry students after kitchen hours. Fun fact: it is magically sealed to keep everything hot or cold," Percy led Hermione over to the large, muggle-style kitchenette. "Pick something you like. I'll escort you, and you won't get in trouble for being out late," Hermione was speechless. She opened the door to the pantry, and found a covered bowl labeled "Potato Chowder," and next to it, a box labeled "Rolls,"

"Alright," She carefully placed both containers in her school bag.

On the seventh floor, instead of walking right, towards Gryffindor tower, Percy turned left. Hermione followed, curious.

He ended up in the astronomy tower, and took a seat on one of the benches. Hermione sat. For a few seconds they said nothing. Then, she took out a roll, offered it to Percy, who took it, and than began eating one of her own.

"Hermione," He began suddenly. "How many classes are you taking?" Damn.

"A fair few,"

"How about twelve?" Double damn. She put her bread back in her container.

"How did you…?"

"I'm took 12 as well. I see the signs. You sleep all time. You look exhausted,"

"Yeah," she tried to stifle a yawn. He scooted next to her.

"Do you want some advice?"

"Yes please,"

"I would assume you normally four classes in the morning, lunch, then two classes, with one doubled up class in the morning and one in the afternoon?"

"Yes," she listened intently.

"Well, after your morning classes, eat. Then, go to the sixth floor. There's a small passage way behind a suit of armor. It doesn't go anywhere, but it has a few desks, and a fireplace. You can turn your time turner back and do homework then. Sleep there after the school day is over, then get food from the kitchens and eat it just before curfew. Go back to the common room and do homework after that,"

"Wow. That's so smart. How did you figure that out?" She asked, beginning to eat her soup.

"One of Charlie's friends, Dora, used to do the same thing. She took pity on me and told me all the tricks of the trade. She's training to be Auror now," Percy was quiet after this statement, remembering the odd girl with the ever-changing hair color who had brought him up to the astronomy tower on a night much like this one.

"Time to head back. I'll make sure to look extra stern, you follow me with a scared look on your face, in case anyone sees," Percy stood, and Hermione followed. Just before he opened the door to exit, he turned to make sure she was there. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you,"

_Ta-Da! That was chapter number 9! Love Y'all!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, exams are over, and I'm so happy to be beginning my summer break. How are you all? I'm marvelous. This is the 10th chapter. Double digits! I'm so proud! _

_Next story: I'm thinking an NCIS/Glee Crossover. I've already got the plot and the first couple of chapters written out. Questions/Comments/Concerns?_

This Could Mean Danger: Chapter 10

"Hermione!" Voices shouted. Hermione, escorted by Mrs. Weasley, had just taken a portkey to the Burrow from her home. Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw red-head after red-head tumble out of the door and race towards her.

Fred and George reached her first. Lifting her off the ground, they sandwiched her in a hug.

"Great to see you!" she said, "Can you put me down?" Laughing, they did so. Fred rumpled her hair.

"Good to see you, Her-," George was almost knocked off his feet as Ginny rushed into Hermione's arms and hugged her.

"How are you?" The red-haired girl immediately began talking at such a fast pace that Hermione couldn't really understand anything that was being said.

"Hermione," Ron mumbled shyly. He held out his arms, and she gave him a hug.

Hermione, realizing that this was awkward for him, pulled away after a quick moment, saying: "It's wonderful to be here, Ron. I can't wait for the World Cup!" Hermione took her her surroundings. The Burrow was just as Harry had described; tilting, shabby, but homey and fun looking. The Weasleys were all talking at once, and Hermione caught only snatches of what their plans were for the few days before Harry arrived and they all went to the Quidditch match.

"Oy! You all! Keep it down!" A grumpy voice called from the house. Squinting against the late afternoon sun, Hermione saw an agitated Percy slam the window of an upstairs room. She frowned, wondering why on earth he was so cranky. He had written to tell her of his new job just a few weeks ago. He had sounded most ecstatic.

"Never mind him, dear. You look hungry. It's almost supper time. Fred and George, come and help me set the table. Ron, take Hermione's bags, and Ginny, show her your room," Mrs. Weasley swirled around and began trekking across the path up to the house.

"Well, come on then," Ron grunted under the weight of Hermione's school trunk, and began wobbling towards the house. Ginny plucked up the girl's backpack.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing at all," Hermione mused, thankful for this place. This was turning out to be an excellent summer.

_(Line break of randomness...)_

Hermione hardly saw Percy at all that day, or the next. Bill came home the morning after her arrival. Hermione couldn't help but be a little in awe of him, with his earring and boots. Ginny caught her staring and winked, before leading her out of the room to giggle.

It was only that evening that she finally had a chance to talk to him. He was headed upstairs after a marvelous dinner, made by Mrs. Weasley. Scalloped Ham and Potatoes, with many sides and salads and for dessert: Blueberry Crumble.

"Hello Percy," She greeted him, coming out of Ginny's room.

"'Lo," He mumbled, not turning towards her, turning into his room.

"That's it?" She was incredulous, "I haven't seen you since June, you haven't said two words to me since I got here, and haven't come out of your room, and then all I get is a mumbled half acknowledgement? What's wrong with you?" realizing how ridiculous she sounded, she scowled, following him.

"I..." He began, "I'm sorry. I've been busy," Glancing at his desk, at the parchment and quills that littered it, seeming anxious to get back.

Hermione wouldn't have it. "Busy with what? I realize you got a job, but if all you've been doing is addressing envelopes than you need to learn to write faster," He sighed.

"I've been doing my own things, research and things, for my boss. He keeps on asking me to do things for him. And there are tons of preparations for-" he stopped, "For the...World Cup,"

"So, that explains why you've been acting like a grouch. Is your boss as grouch, too?"

"Actually," Percy managed a smile, "His name is Crouch," she giggled, and he chuckled. This turned into a full out laughing fit for both of them, though neither was quite sure what was so funny.

"I am really sorry for acting this way. I've been stressed," Percy sighed, "Forgive me, Hermione?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Only if I get a welcome hug. You are the only Weasley here who I haven't gotten one from," He sighed as if this pained him, then stood.

"Get over here," she laughed, tumbling into his arms.

_(LINE BREAK AHOY)_

Charlie arrived the evening after that. He was an easy going fellow, laughing as he received the same stampede of greetings as Hermione had when she arrived. Only slightly taller than Hermione, he regaled the family with tales of dragons and narrow escapes. Mrs. Weasley fussed at all of the burn scars on him.

Percy was slightly more relaxed, joining the family for more activities, such as four-on-five Quidditch in the backyard. He wasn't the best flyer, and neither was Hermione. On the second day, just as the game was tied 90-90, and Harry, without a snitch, was a Chaser, was passing to Charlie, Percy slammed into Hermione, knocking them both out of the air.

Thankfully, they were only about 4 feet up. They landed side by side on the ground, the wind knocked out of them. Ginny shrieked, and zoomed toward them as fast as she could on the old Shooting Star she was riding. They landed around them in a circle, surprised to see them laughing as they lay in the dust. Charlie lifted Percy to his feet, and the twins pulled Hermione up by her hands, almost flinging her into the air.

Mrs. Weasley had, unfortunately caught sight of the collision. She came barreling out of the Burrow, shouting at the top of her lungs, and promptly banned Quidditch for the rest of the day, despite protests that everyone was fine.

The Burrow was a wonderful place, full of fun and laughter and always someone to talk to. Hermione found herself seeking quiet, to read and study for the upcoming school year. She was always welcome in Percy's room, and spent many an afternoon in his armchair, paging through textbooks, occasionally sharing an anecdote from her June spent in Ireland with her parents. And so the days passed at the Burrow.

_See Y'all Next Time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to the sweet reviewer who reminded me that I should probably post something and for the complement they gave. Here's Chapter 11!_

"Hermione!" A voice called from the distance. Hermione looked up from her book. She was seated on a park bench near a playground in her neighborhood. It was a lovely summer afternoon. She'd gotten back from Hogwarts a week ago.

"Hermione!" The voice called again. She looked around, noting the very familiar tone, but not believing that its owner would be here. But there he was. Percy Weasley was headed over to where she sat. She hopped up.

"Percy!" she hurried to meet him, and gave him a hug, which he fleetingly returned, "What are you doing here?"

"I...needed a friend," He followed her back to the bench she had previously been sitting on. She got a good look at him. He looked tired, and-had he been crying? His eyes were red, and his curly hair was rather messed up.

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I got promoted at the ministry,"

"That's wonderful!" She knew how much he loved working at his job. It was all he talked about in his letters.

"I'm now the junior secretary to the Minister of Magic," Even through his weariness, he still managed to sound just the littlest bit arrogant, "They gave Crouch the boot, and reassigned all the employees in his department," He took a breath, "After I got the owl telling me, I went to Dumbledore, because it was rather suspicious,"

"Suspicious?" She asked.

"Yes. My promotion with Voldemort being back and all. You know what the ministry thinks of my family,"

"Yes,"

"After I explained the situation, Dumbledore told me a few things,"

"Such as?" She pushed. He took on a very serious tone.

"This is highly secret, you know. You can't tell a soul, not even Ron or Harry,"

"I promise," She held out her pinky to him. She immediately wished she hadn't, as it seemed childish to her, but Percy accepted her pinky with his own. They shook. He continued.

"Apparently, the ministry wants to hush up all things to do with Voldemort. They're currently running stories about how both Harry and Dumbledore are nutters,"

"That's horrible,"

"Yes. And they are threatening to fire people who associate with either one of them. They sent a memo out to everyone in the Ministry," he took a breath, "That part's not so secret. The secret part is that Dumbledore reorganized the old group of anti-Voldemort fighters that he had formed from the last time Voldemort was in power. It's called the Order of the Phoenix, and I'm now a part of it,"

"Wow. That's great!"

"Yeah," Percy didn't sound at all like it was great. He sounded like it was a death sentence.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I've had to leave my family," He buried is head in his hands. He looked very much like a lost boy, "Dumbledore said it would be best to not project to the world that I'm on the same side as my parents," He looked at her carefully, "The Order needs all the people in the ministry that it can get, you see. I agreed with him, of course," His face crumpled, and he seemed to deflate, "Dad and I got into a row about it. I didn't say anything horrible, but he misunderstood when I said that I wouldn't be coming around very much during the summer, because of my job. I didn't get to explain why, or about my spot in the Order, or anything. Mum got into it, and then they were both yelling at me, and..." he took a shuddering breath, "I've been basically banished from ever setting foot in the Burrow again, and all of my siblings and my parents hate me,"

"Oh, Percy," She put an hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"So, I'm going back in a little while to collect my things, and then I need to find an apartment,"

"Wow, Percy. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. I'd better go. Thanks for listening," he stood.

"Would you like to come back after you're finished? I'm sure my Mother would love to meet you. You could stay for supper," He brightened slightly at this.

"If you're sure. That would be wonderful, Hermione," she gave him a hug.

"I'll meet you back here at," She glanced at her watch, "5:00?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit. See you," he walked a few paces away, and turned on the spot.

Hermione sprinted back to her house.

"Mother? Mum?" she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Yes Minnie?" her mother was chopping fruit into a bowl. Hermione's father was with a group of doctors and dentists in South Africa. He'd be gone until July 15th, three weeks away.

"Mother," Hermione sighed, "Don't call me that,"

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"I have a-a friend whose gotten into trouble with his parents, and I just spoke to him. May he stay for supper here with us? He needs a little love,"

"Is this friend of yours, by chance, a magical friend?" Helena Granger didn't know a whole lot about her daughter's magical life, but she spoke about her friends all the time.

"Yes Mother. His name is Percy Weasley,"

"Isn't that the name of your red-haired friend from the Train Station?" Helena had been teasing her daughter endlessly for kissing her two best friends on the cheek good-bye before leaving the platform.

"No, it's his elder brother,"

"Oh," Helena paused, "How old?"

"Em, well," Hermione stalled, "Almost nineteen. We've been friends since my second year of Hogwarts," Hermione added, defensively.

"Well," Helena saw the the light in her daughter's eyes, "Alright. I'd like to meet him, then. He can stay for supper, if he likes,"

"Oh, thanks Mum! Thank you!" Hermione flung her arms around her mother's neck.

"Now, could you explain what kind of trouble he's in?"

"Well..." Hermione gave her mother the censored version, leaving out the details she'd been pinky sworn to secrecy.

"Oh dear," Helena managed, when her daughter had finished, "That poor boy,"

"Yes," Hermione glanced at her watch, "I have to go meet him about an hour. Would you like to come, Mother?"

"I believe I will,"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Percy. This is my Mum. Mum, this is Percy Weasley," Helena liked Percy at once. He had slung a back-pack over his shoulder, an Owl cage and a school trunk at his feet. He shook her hand with some confidence, but the shaky smile on his face suggested that he was nervous.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Percy. Would you like a hand with your things?"

"Yes, please. Would one of you carry my back-pack, and the other carry Hermes? I can manage my trunk," Hermione accepted the owl cage, and Helena took the back pack. It made a few odd clanking noises as it rustled around.

"You can set your things in the living room. Hermione, would you come help me with supper?" Percy followed, taking in his surroundings. Hermione realized that he might not have been in a non-magical house before.

"How might I help?" he stood in the door way, looking around.

"Can you chop vegetables?" Mrs. Granger smiled. He nodded, "Alright. Why don't you chop up these for stir-fry?" she held out some bell peppers, freshly washed. He took them, and set them on the cutting board. Mrs. Granger watched as he took out his wand, pointed it at the knife, and muttered something like "Locomotor," and the knife began quickly slicing through the vegetables. They landed to the side in neat strips.

"I wish I could do that," Hermione said ruefully, looking at banana she was slicing, "I mean, I obviously _can_do that. The spell is simple; I could do it in my first year. I just can't use magic. It's a shame, really. I mean-"

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger and Percy said at the same time. Hermione stopped babbling and blushed. Percy turned to face his vegetables. Mrs. Granger smiled to herself. She liked this young man, and he obviously knew Hermione very well. He pointed his wand at her pile of fruit, which began to peel and slice itself.

"If you two would like to set the table, I'll begin frying up dinner," Mrs. Granger said smoothly, giving the two a break. Percy pointed his wand, said another spell, and the table was set with three plates, glasses of water, forks, knives, and napkins. Hermione looked gleeful.

"All done, Mrs. Granger," Percy said, sounding slightly smug.

"Well," she was pleased that he had done that so quickly, and wondered if there was a spell to wash dishes, "If you'd like to go outside and sit on the porch swing, you may. I'll call you when we're ready," The two teens grinned, and quickly exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Percy," Mrs. Granger pulled him aside. Hermione was out walking Crookshanks. Percy had helped with the dishes, (Scorgify!) and was now poking bits of food into the owl's cage, "Hermione told me a bit about what's happened to you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you have somewhere to stay," He blanched.<p>

"Well, I was thinking I'd go to my friend Oliver's house. He lives near Hogsmeade, in Scotland. I don't know exactly where, though," he mused. Mrs. Granger plotted what she was about to say carefully.

"Well, in good conscience, I can't turn a boy out to go and try to find a place in another country at night. We do have a guest room, if you'd like to stay for a night or two," the smile on Percy's face lit up the room.

"Would you mind if I stayed tonight?"

"Not at all,"

"Thank you!" he jumped up as if to give her a hug, then paused for a second. She held her arms out, and he embraced her.

_I'm sure you all have lives, and so I'm sure you know how busy lives can get. But I'll try to keep going. _

_Love, Gina!_


End file.
